


And Everything I Ever Did, Was Just Another Way To Scream Your Name

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Bonding, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Internal Conflict, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: What was supposed to be a no strings attached sexual relationship starts to feel like something more. Lilith wants to explore these feelings, while Zelda is reluctant to even acknowledge them.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 33
Kudos: 123





	And Everything I Ever Did, Was Just Another Way To Scream Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> So for the sake of this story, let’s assume that Lilith and Zelda were in a ‘enemies that have sex sometimes,’ relationship ever since Lilith entered the Spellman’s lives pretending to be Ms. Wardwell back in S1. (Which totally is a head canon of mine by the way.) And it’s just carried on like that even after Lilith revealed her true identity.
> 
> Just ignore most of S3’s plot because I have. And it has no relevance to this fic, because in my world the whole Church of Lilith plot wasn’t ruined within the first episode. Here they actually become a Coven led by Lilith, with Zelda as High Priestess. The only thing I’ve kept from S3 in this fic is that Hilda is engaged to Dr. Cee.

“You’re starting to like me.” Lilith muses out loud from nowhere. Her voice is a mixture of being taunting, inquisitive and even the tiniest bit amused.

From her side of the bed Zelda jerks up and glares at the other woman. “Don’t be so ridiculous.” Is all she can manage as she pushes herself up to lean on her elbows. “I despise you.” 

Lilith raises a singular brow and chances a glance over at Zelda. Then before she speaks again she stretches her arms above her head and yawns. “And yet you keep inviting me back.” She says with a grin and settles on her side to observe the redhead next to her. Zelda’s cheeks have grown two shades darker since she made her initial statement, and it’s not _just_ because Lilith gave her possibly the best orgasm of her life, scarcely fifteen minutes ago.

“This thing we do has got nothing to do with feelings, _this_ is purely carnal.” Zelda insists before slumping down in the bed again on her back. She keeps her gaze firmly on the ceiling of her bedroom. “That is what we agreed.”

“Mmhm.” Lilith hums as she reaches a hand over to let her fingers gently trance the skin in between Zelda’s breasts. “If you say so. But that doesn’t meant I’m wrong.” Her tone is smug, and Zelda has to resist the urge to snort. Doing so would surely just spur the brunette on.

“I do say so. And unlike you, I keep to my word.” Zelda says trying to sound final. And wraps her fingers around Lilith’s wrist to cease her ministrations.

Lilith frowns then sighs as she pulls her hand away. “Spoil sport.” She says and rolls over onto her back.

An uncomfortable silence hangs between them. Zelda feels as if she needs to say something further. She feels oddly defensive, but when she subtly looks over at Lilith the woman has the smuggest expression on her face she’s ever seen.

“ _Stop it._ I detest it when you treat me as if I were simple.” She hisses, hating how petulant she sounds as she turns her head back towards the ceiling. But not before sending a kick at Lilith’s calf beneath the covers. 

“I didn’t say anything. Whatever you think is all on you, darling.” Lilith chuckles under her breath. And doesn’t even react to the kick. 

Which serves to irk Zelda further. “I think you should leave now. My family will be back soon.”

Lilith huffs. “You told me earlier that your sister is staying over at her fiancé’s, Sabrina is with her mortal friends for the evening and your nephew hasn’t been around for days.” She lists, and Zelda wishes she hadn’t divulged that information to the woman earlier. “So I assumed that was an invitation for a sleep over for once.”

Zelda glares again. “Well as is the theme of the day it would seem, you assumed incorrectly.” She states, then twirls her hand in the air to open the bedroom door. “I’m sure you can find your own way out.” 

Lilith smiles, looks towards the door then back at Zelda. “Fine, if you want to cheat yourself out of precious time with me because you’re in a bad mood, I won’t stand in your way.” She sighs, but still looks far to happy with herself for Zelda’s liking. “Until next time, darling.” She adds, then leans over to peck Zelda’s cheek. The act of tenderness on top of the term of endearment is too much for Zelda. So she pulls away as if burnt and rolls over to face away from the brunette. 

Lilith doesn’t say anything else. And Zelda waits until she hears the door click shut, then lets go of a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in.

+

It takes a grand total of two days for Zelda to summon her again. And three glasses of whisky, plus half a pack of Marlboro’s for her to swallow her pride to do so in the first place. 

When Lilith knocks at the front door, Zelda decides to wait a few minutes before answering. She didn’t want to seem overly keen, and give Lilith yet another thing to taunt her over. 

They’d been sleeping together long before the demoness revealed herself to be who she is. Zelda had assumed the revelation would of put a stop to their, what she could only describe as enemies with benefits relationship. And it had, for a time. Until Lilith has heard her pray to her at the Academy and somehow it had all started off again. Zelda justified it to herself by remembering that she was their new queen, and as High Priestess maybe it was just what was supposed to happen.

“I know you want to seem hard to get, Zelda. But inviting me over and wearing those trousers you know I adore you in, kind of gives away your motives. So no need to keep me waiting.” Lilith purrs as she waltzes into the living room, startling Zelda from her thoughts.

Lilith’s obnoxiousness makes Zelda’s blood boil. But she does her best to appear aloof at the other woman’s intrusion into her home. “I don’t see why you bother knocking then, if you’re just going to come in like that.” 

Lilith rolls her eyes. “Do we have to do this every time I come over?” 

Zelda sniffs indignantly. “Do what?” 

“The whole, _I loathe you, and you loathe me and I don’t really want you here, and you don’t want me to be her either, blah blah..._ nonsense.” Lilith responds in her best impression of Zelda’s low octave voice. Then she removes her designer jacket, placing it neatly behind a nearby couch. 

Zelda’s features turn into a scowl. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She says as she crosses her arms in front of herself. 

Lilith sniggers but waves her hands, knowing it was a loosing battle to continue the conversation as it was going. “Never mind. _So_ what have you been doing with yourself in my absence? Two days without me must of been torture.” She drawls sarcastically as she approaches Zelda.

Zelda swallows a lump in her throat. Lilith wasn’t wrong on that front, not that she was about to admit it. “As you know I’m a very busy witch. And unlike yourself I had plenty to do. From teaching at the Ac-aaa-

Zelda groans mid sentence as Lilith’s nimble fingers dip to undo the clasp of her high waisted trousers. And Zelda tries to glare, but it’s not easy with Lilith’s hand so closer to her centre. “Sometimes I think you forget who’s in charge here. Would you of spoken to The Dark Lord like that?” She asks darkly, as her hands toy over the material of Zelda’s trousers. 

For a brief moment Zelda thinks about when The Dark Lord almost visited her on the eve of her wedding. She shudders at the memory, but continues to behave defiant. “I wasn’t High Priestess back then, it wouldn’t of been my place to do so.”

Lilith tuts, but then just shrugs. “I guess I’m just lucky to have you as mine then. Although I do think you enjoy taunting me a little too much.” Lilith supplies as she unhooks the clasp with one hand, then let’s her fingers tease the top of Zelda’s lace panties. She waits, makes sure there is no objection from the other woman. Then smirks when Zelda’s breath hitches in her throat and takes it as an invitation to dip her hand down lower. She cups Zelda, right there in her living room, still fully dressed. “Is that why you’re so wet right now and I could make you cum right here in your panties?” She goes on, and let’s one finger drag through her folds to make her point. “Do you enjoy pushing me _that_ much?”

Zelda groans at the contact, and places both her hands on Lilith’s shoulders to keep herself from loosing her balance. Her knees wobble as she instinctively widens her legs, then murmurs. “J-just shut up and fuck me.” 

Lilith smirks, and does just that.

+

“I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.” Zelda whispers, head pressed against Lilith’s shoulder and an arm draped around her waist. 

They are both exhausted. Naked and sweaty; basking in the afterglow of rather vigorous sex. Zelda had arrived at Lilith’s- or really Mary Wardwell’s cottage hours ago. And she was sure she had been pressed against every hard surface of the place, until ultimately ending up in Lilith’s bed. 

“You’ve never thought this was a good idea.” Lilith counters as she draws soft circles on Zelda’s bare back. Her leg is draped possessively over her bare thigh, as they both cling onto each other. This closeness after sex had been a very recent development and for once Lilith stops herself from commenting on the intimacy. Knowing it would make Zelda uncomfortable. 

Zelda closes her eyes. “You know what I mean.” Zelda replies quietly, burrowing her head deeper into Lilith’s shoulder.

Lilith adjusts her head slightly to look down at the top of Zelda’s head. She can just make out the mole on the side of her temple. “Maybe I do, but why don’t you try telling me?” Lilith suggests, trying to sound as relaxed as she possibly can. 

Zelda sighs, her breath tickles Lilith’s bare skin. Before she untangles herself enough to look up at her. But she keeps her arm firmly around her middle. “Because I _do_ like you, as much as I cannot stand to admit it.” Zelda confesses, with a sad smile on her face. “I think I’ve liked you for a while now, even before that time you suggested it to me.” 

Lilith just stares at her, is shocked by the sudden honesty from the usually closed off witch. “Is that such a bad thing?” 

Zelda’s face hardness. “It’s catastrophic.” 

Lilith chuckles, then tucks away a strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear. “I like you too, you know. I’ve liked you ever since you caught me coming down the stairs in your foyer.” 

“But that was so long ago.” Zelda gasps. 

Lilith just shrugs, “what can I say? When I like someone I know immediately. Or maybe I just like it when you’re angry, and you were furious when you saw me that night.” 

That comment earns her a half hearted swat to her arm. “So would you if you found a stranger lurking around your home.”

“Well I’m glad we’re not strangers anymore then.” Lilith admits.

Zelda softens at this revelation, and leans forwards to kiss Lilith softly. “Not that we were strangers for much longer after that.” She mumbles against her lips.

“And who’s to blame for that? You practically had your arm around me on that sofa, and I could feel your eyes on me every two seconds. Had your sister and Sabrina not been in the room I’d of-

Zelda deepens the kiss in order to stop Lilith from rambling. And it works; and it’s just them kissing and holding onto each other for a few moments.

When Zelda finally pulls back, she just looks at Lilith with quiet resignation in her eyes. “I have to go.” 

Lilith nods and they both untangle their limbs. Zelda slides off of the bed, not bothering to hide her nakedness. She shivers as the cool air hits her though, then makes work of retrieving her discarded clothes. 

Lilith watches as she gets changed, and waits until Zelda begins to toe on her heels to speak. “I wish you’d stay.” 

Zelda’s shoulders stiffen and she turns to look at Lilith, but then puts on her shoes. “No.” Is all she says as she whisks past the bed towards the door.

+

“Well that’s a contradiction in itself! You promised your Aunt Hilda and I that you would be having dinner with us this evening. You’re being rude to us by changing your mind so last minute. I’m sure your friend will understand. You know how important these family meals are to me. I scarcely get to see you as it is and we live in the same house!” Zelda barks down the phone in her office. She takes a long pull from her cigarette, as Sabrina begins her list of objections. 

_“And I’ve told you, I’ve already spoken to Aunt Hilda. She says it’s fine to give tonight’s family meal a rain check. She even said that she was planning of changing it to another night anyway. Plus Ambrose won’t be there so it wouldn’t be like our old family nights. Besides Roz will be expecting me now, and I don’t want her to think I’m being weird or distant or anything. And I saw you this morning! You let me borrow your lipstick, remember?”_

Zelda exhales smoke through her nose, then stumps out the cigarette in an ashtray. Teenage melodrama really did go over her head and was more Hilda’s forte. Speaking of, “and pray tell if that is the case, when were either of you going to inform me that I’d be dining alone tonight then? _Again_ , for the third night in a row?” Zelda asks incredulously, and if she was honest with herself, a little hurt.

Sabrina sighs loudly down the other side of the phone. _”Please, Aunt Zee. I promised Roz. And I’ll see you after. Plus I promise to help you over the weekend to gather more ingredients for potion classes at the Academy. That’ll be fun, right? Aunt Hilda will probably come as well, and if you guilt trip Ambrose enough so will he.”_

Zelda knows she’s defeated, and slumps down in her chair. The phone cord barely reaching her. “Fine.” She starts, “but I don’t want you staying out very late, it is a school night after all. Please send my best wishes to Rosalind when you see her.”

_“You’re the greatest, Aunt Zee. And I will, be home early and tell Roz you said hi.”_ There’s a slight pause. _“And Aunt Zee...”_

“Yes, Sabrina?”

_“I love you.”_

And just like that Zelda melts. And any hurt she previously felt disappears. “I love you too, now go enjoy yourself. And keep the lipstick, it suits your complexion more than mine.” Her voice trembles, and then she puts the phone down. 

Zelda has to wipe away a lone tear, before she refocuses her attention back to grading papers. But it’s hard to think, and she decides in the spur of the moment, to take the rest of the day off. It was after hours anyway and no more classes were scheduled for the rest of the day. 

After keeping everything safe, Zelda rounds the desk and heads towards where her fox fur shawl is hanging, then drapes it over her burgundy blazer clad shoulders. Feeling lazy and rather tired she clicks her fingers and appears at the outskirts of her home. It’s late in the day but the sun is low, so she places on her cat eye styled sunglasses, as she makes her way up the path towards home.

As she gets closer, she sees a dark figure leaning against a grave stone. “I’ve been waiting all day.” 

Zelda frowns behind her dark sunglasses. “I’m sure that’s an exaggeration if I’ve ever heard one.” She replies with a snort, coming to a halt in front of Lilith.

The brunette grins. “Okay maybe it was, but I _have_ been wanting to see you. And after realising you’re far to stubborn for your own good, I decided to break the ice for us both. So you’re welcome.” 

It had been almost two weeks since Zelda had left Lilith’s cottage. She’d made a point of avoiding any interaction with the other woman, for the sake of her own feelings more than anything. Which was difficult considering she was supposed to be High Priestess. She had sent Prudence to do her bidding, under the guise that she was training her up to take over the role one day. Which wasn’t a lie, but definitely not something that would be happening soon. Maybe in another one hundred years, at least. Seeing Lilith in the flesh conjures up emotions that Zelda can no longer control though, and she wishes for those two weeks back. 

So she approaches Lilith, her heels digging into the grass , as she gets right up to her personal space. “I’ve missed you.” She admits until suddenly they’re furiously kissing each other. It’s all teeth and there’s nothing gentle in it; and Zelda desperately pulls at the front of Lilith’s leather jacket. While Lilith’s hands are tangled in her ginger hair. 

“Does this mean you’re not going to run away this time?” Lilith asks smugly when they both pull back for air. 

“Be quiet.” Zelda growls and tries to kiss Lilith again but the other woman arches back. 

She narrows her eyes. “I mean it, Zelda, no more hiding from the truth. No more running, I’m sick of it. We either do this or we don’t.” 

Zelda glowers at her, but can feel tears forming behind her eyes. She’s thankful that she’s still wearing her sunglasses. “Fine, have it your way.” 

For a second Lilith thinks that Zelda will give up the act of not caring. Properly this time, not just whispered words in between bedsheets.That this was the beginning they had both been working towards 

But when Zelda takes a step back, she realises it’s her making a decision. It’s her saying walking away again. 

“What are you so frightened of?” 

Zelda doesn’t reply. But stops in her tracks. She removes her sunglasses, lets them dangle in between her fingers as she speaks. “Are you coming or not?”

Lilith desperately wants to just give in and walk towards the house with Zelda, but she can’t take the constant rejection any longer. “What’s the point? You’ll just throw me out once you’ve gotten what you need from me.”

Zelda exhales sharply through her nose. “I’m sorry if that how you feel.” She says flatly, the words sounding empty and hollow. 

Lilith walks straight past Zelda, away from the direction of the mortuary. “Yeah? Well so am I. Let’s keep it professional from now on then. Spare us both the disappointment.”

+

Lilith is pressed against a tree. Zelda has her by the throat with one hand, while the other pushes her wrist against the rough bark. And had it not been for the fury in Zelda’s eyes she would of found the whole scenario painfully cliche.

“I _hate_ you!” Zelda shouts right in her face. But Lilith is unbothered by it. Self righteous anger never really impressed her. And she’s seen enough of it over the decades to know it amounted to nothing. Even coming from someone like Zelda Spellman. “You’re evil, you’re a demon and you-

“ _And_ I what?” Lilith interrupts, finally having enough. “Why is it that no matter what, I am always the villain?” She goes on, and uses her strength to push Zelda away. The redhead stumbles back, and Lilith steps away from the tree. “I’m so far from being a villain it’s almost funny. In fact I’d say I’m rather patient given the grand scheme of things. I waited decades for Lucifer to give me my crown, albeit I had to take it from him in the end. And now there’s you, and your lack of meeting me half way.”

Zelda’s eyes flash uncertainly, “is that a threat? What will you do, take leaf from Faustus’s book and force me to meet you half way.” Zelda shouts but Lilith is not blind and sees through her facade. There’s a slither of fear in her tone, and it makes her feel sick.

“You don’t know me at all if you think I’d ever do anything like that to you.” Lilith spits, because it hurts to even imagine. 

Zelda had told her once about the Caligari curse. A few hours later, and with the help of Hilda, Faustus had breathed his last breath. And they had never mentioned the man again, until now.

“Self pity, again? That’s twice in a matter of seconds.” Zelda rebuffs after finding her footing after stumbling again. 

Lilith laughs bitterly. “Says the queen of feeling sorry for herself?” Lilith sneers, and she can’t help but circle Zelda like a shark. “Oh woe is you, Zelda who can’t function without her family.” She says, being as cruel as possible. “Or woe is you, without a title in life you feel you have no real identity. And don’t get me started on your marr-

The slap is sudden. But it’s also resounding. 

It stings, and Lilith’s natural reaction is to gasp then place a cool hand over her reddened skin. It catches her off guard and from the way Zelda’s shoulders tremble it seems she is just as shocked.

“I didn’t tell you those things for you to mock me with them.” Zelda simply says. 

“Why do you tell me anything? If you hate me so much?” Lilith bites back, then drops her hand down.

“Because I...”

The words die away, because what else was there to say? Zelda makes a move to leave again, but this time Lilith stops her with a hand around her bicep. “ _Please,_ Zelda.” Lilith begs. “I’ve asked you before, just please stop running.”

Zelda looks down at the hand on her arm, then back up to Lilith. They’re both crying. “I’m sorry, Lilith.” She whispers quietly, then allows the brunette to pull her into a tight hug. Zelda rarely says her name, she said something once about it being too sacred, too personal for a queen. Hearing her say it is like a wave of relief. 

“I’m sorry as well.” Lilith whispers into Zelda’s ear. “I’m sosossorry.” She repeats over and over again.

“I do care, I’m just not very good at showing it.” Zelda mumbles against leather. “And I’m scared of appearing weak.”

Lilith squeezes Zelda tighter, “so am I sometimes, we’ve both been hurt in the past, Zelda. We’re not so different. So let’s face these feelings together.”

+

The next morning when Zelda wakes up Lilith is still sleeping. She stares down at the slumbering woman in her bed and smiles. Lilith is asleep on her stomach, her arms crossed above her head. Zelda leans down and places a kiss on her pale shoulder blade. 

Lilith stirs, then peers up at Zelda with one eye. “Morning,” she mutters, still half asleep. “What time is it?” 

Zelda glances at the clock on the wall. “Almost ten.” 

Lilith smiles. “You let me sleepover.” She says into the pillow.

Zelda grins despite herself. “So I did” she agrees, “but don’t let it get to your head.” 

Lilith rolls over onto her back, bringing the bedsheets with her. It’s then she notices that Zelda looks somewhat anxious, despite her teasing. “What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Nothing. I’m just...I.” For a devastating second Lilith thinks that Zelda will throw her out again. But then she carries on speaking and the source of her anxiety becomes clear. “I heard Sabrina and Ambrose go downstairs earlier because my sister's come over to make us all breakfast, they’ll be expecting me down there.” 

Lilith sags, then nods her head. “Shall I leave you to it then?” 

Zelda’s eyes widen, confusion etched onto her features. “No! That’s not what I meant.” She exclaims. “I uhm I was wondering if you’d come down with me. Have breakfast with my family.” She suggests nervously, keeping her eyes downcast. “You don’t have to, but I just thought if we are going to do this right then-

Lilith interrupts her with a sweet kiss. “I’d love to!” She beams up happily. Because Zelda wasn’t _just_ asking her to eat with her. By going downstairs to her family together it was admitting that what was between them was real. That they were together, and Zelda was usually so guarded and private, was finally comfortable in letting other people know. 

“See, I told you.” Lilith chirped into Zelda’s ear. 

“What?” 

“That you like me.” 

And they both laugh, genuinely for the first time in a long time. “I _more_ than just like you.”

+

“Honestly, who wears black to a wedding?” Zelda hisses from her vanity. Ignoring the fact that her wedding dress had been black. But she’d rather not think about that time in her life. 

She’s nearly finished applying her makeup, but can’t keep her eyes off of Lilith’s slim figure through the reflection in the mirror. The black knee length dress which fits her like a second skin does nothing to stop Zelda from admiring her.

“You’re just jealous that as maid of dishonour, your sister has put you in peach.” Lilith replies with a wink as she smooths down the front of her dress. “Besides I’m queen of hell, aren’t I? I Can’t be seen walking around in florals or whatever you’d consider more appropriate.”

Zelda sighs and glances down at herself. Her nose crinkles at the peach coloured dress she’s wearing. The chiffon material on top of the pastel colour is not something she’d usually be caught dead in. But it’s what Hilda wanted for her big day and she was trying to make a conscious effort to be a better sister. “It’s not me, it’s Hilda. You’ve heard her over the last few weeks. She doesn’t want anything dark or, as she put it gloomy. Hence why I’m sacrificing wearing that dark emerald dress you got me for my birthday last month for this.” She insists as she motions down at herself. 

Lilith grins and makes her way over to Zelda. She leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Personally I think you look adorable.” She says, with the upmost sincerity. “Besides you can wear that dress later for me if you like.” Lilith waggles her brows suggestively

“I haven’t got time for this. I need to tend to my sister. And _you_ need to get to the desecrated church already.” Zelda pushes Lilith away as she gets up and takes one final look at herself in the mirror. 

“Fine.” Lilith whines. But just before Zelda has a chance to tell her to hurry again, she snaps her fingers and her black dress turns into a scarlet one, to match her lipstick. Which if even possible looks even more enticing than the black one she had on seconds ago.

Now it’s Zelda’s turn to grin. “Maybe we _do_ have some time-

“ _Zelds?!_ ” 

Hilda shouts from another room for Zelda, and they both share a knowing look. “Like I said, _later_.” Lilith promises, then moves to retrieve her jacket from behind the door.

Zelda smiles to herself, but doesn’t have time to think more about what exactly later would entail, before Hilda shouts her name again.

Later would have to wait.

Zelda pulls at the high collar of her dress, at least that was something in her taste. “I’ll see you at the desecrated church then.” 

Lilith nods, walks over and pulls Zelda into a quick hug. “You really do lock stunning, darling.” She whispers into her ear before pulling back, “even in pastel colours.” She teases and Zelda frowns, before the corners of her lips upturn slightly.

“You must really like me. If you find me attractive in this dress.” Sighs dramatically, then leans forward to place a chaste kiss in Lilith’s lips. 

Lilith chuckles softly, “I love you.” She says, “as you well know, you silly, witch.” 

Zelda smiles. “Yes I do,” she says, and has to resist the urge to kiss Lilith again, because they really needed to get moving. “And I love you, too.” 

It’s Lilith who pulls _her_ into a kiss this time; and Zelda accepts it wantonly. She even hums her contentment when the kiss deepens. 

“Zelda _Phiona_ Spellman!” Hilda shouts from somewhere again.

They both pull back, and Lilith looks mischievously at her, “Phiona?” She laughs, because it’s unexpected and Zelda’s face turns beetroot red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re still with me and actually read the whole thing, thanks! Because I know it’s a bit all over the place plot wise, but I had fun writing it, and admittedly it isn’t the most in character story I’ve ever written but I couldn’t resist the fluff.
> 
> Title - South London Forever by Florence And The Machine


End file.
